Ryu's First Day
by Ryu Taylor the Ferret
Summary: The first LPS one-shot starring Ryusei Taylor the ferret (my OC). Just his first day in the Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp.


**A/N: This is the first one-shot I've ever written. It stars the Littlest Pet Shop OC I roleplay as on Facebook. Littlest Pet Shop is owned by Hasbro, The Hub, and DHX Media. Ryusei Taylor is owned by me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryu's First Day

* * *

"Now don't you cause any trouble, Ryu," said a young adult to a ferret he had dropped off at the Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp. "Remember; there are other animals in there, and none of them are ferrets like you. I'll be back tonight to pick you up. Have fun!"

The young man with freckles, red hair, and two different color eyes turned to Mrs. Twombly.

"Be careful with this little guy," he warned. "For an animal, he is extremely cunning. All the other ferrets back in the lab are putty in his hands."

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Twombly. "He'll be fine here. I know how much trouble ferrets can be, but I think he'll get along with the other Day Campers."

"I hope so," said the young man. "Before I go, my name is Casey Taylor, and my ferret is named Ryusei Taylor. He responds best to the nickname 'Ryu.' Take good care of him." With that, Casey left, leaving behind Ryu's favorite snack treats and a handheld device of some sort.

Mrs. Twombly showed Ryu to the Day Camp room. "Here's where the Day Campers have their fun," she said. "Stay out of trouble, dear." She left the Day Camp room to resume reorganizing the food.

Ryu looked at the other Day Campers staring back at him. They had never seen anything like him before.

"Who styled that ferret's hair like that?" asked out loud a purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a pink streak in her hair.

"Zoe, don't scare the new Camper," scolded a light-brown hedgehog who approached him. "Hello, there. Welcome to the Littlest Pet Shop Day Camp. My name is Russell Ferguson." He handed Ryu a clipboard that had paper attached to it. "For any newcomers entering the Day Camp for the first time, I've prepared this handy questionnaire as a 'get to know you better' procedure."

Ryu took the clipboard rather forcefully from Russell. He then took out the device he came in with and removed a small stylus from it. With the stylus, he poked a small hole in the paper and dragged the stylus all over the paper, ripping it to shreds. Everyone was shocked. Ryu took this chance to snag a cushion, and soon fell asleep on it.

"Whoa," said a green gecko with a pompadour. "That was rude of her."

"I've got more questionnaires," Russell reassured. "This new Camper doesn't seem friendly. We should be careful near him."

"Shall we just let him sleep, then?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I think that is the best option right now," said a blue mongoose. "She should feel better when she wakes up."

"Actually, Sunil, Vinnie," Russell said. "I think that's a guy."

"Why would a guy have purple and pink fur?" asked a striped skunk. "The red tip of his purple tail might be boy-like, but do guys normally have hair like that? Maybe that ferret is both genders."

"That's impossible, Pepper," Russell responded.

* * *

When Casey came to pick him up, Ryu finally woke up to see the other Campers looking at him once again. He pushed past them to exit the Day Camp room before anyone could say anything to him.

"What's his hurry?" Pepper wondered aloud.

"How mean," Zoe said. "He didn't even apologize for tearing Russell's questionnaire."

"He didn't need to," Russell said, holding up a questionnaire sheet he found on the spot Ryu was napping. He took a good look at it.

_"Skin allergies? Your quills. Just kidding; I don't have allergies.  
Athletic endeavors? You'll see next time I visit.  
Name? Ryusei Taylor. Call me Ryu for short.  
Any additional comments? I think you should have made copies of the master questionnaire, instead of copying a hastily hand-made backup taken straight from whatever occasion you wrote this copy during. I really thought an organized guy like you could do better. But anyway, I like you Campers. I'm looking forward to playing with you all tomorrow. And two more things; Russell, sorry about tearing up your original questionnaire. I just didn't want that many questions unloaded on me from the get-go. And second; yes, I'm male. See you all tomorrow!"_

"Wait a moment," Zoe asked. "When did he do that? He was asleep all day."

"Does she sleepwrite?" Vinnie asked.

"No," Russell answered. "He woke up during _our_ naptime and filled this out. He took a copy I made just after I had stopped being 'Fun Russell.'"


End file.
